BAD GIRLS!
by kikkie
Summary: Tired of being Ignored by their husbands, Diana, Mari and Natasha decide to be villains for one night. But what happens when their secret identities cause more trouble than they plan? Find out in Bad girls! Staring WonderWoman, Vixen and Vaporlock! Rated M for lemon, violents and dark humor.


"I hate Lois." Diana moaned as she kicks and punches her punching bag in her office, with her was Natasha and Vixen. "She's always in Clark and I business, barging into out apartment like she owns the place!"

"I get the feeling you are having problems…" Mari muttered.

"It's not so different than yours." Natasha said. "Or mine." She said as she closes her history book. She then throws it down on Diana desk and picks up her phone. She texts her husband Richard. Two seconds later she received a response of her husband in a picture with three of his best friends and his EX-GIRLFRIEND. This made Vaporlock crush her phone in her hand like it was a plastic cup. Diana looks at the young girl and sighs.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Diana asked.

"Oh yea!" Natasha says as she begins to talk to Dian as if she was Richard. "Baby, I want you to quite the titans. Why you may ask? I don't like you are starfire, oh yes I now never said anything before till now but…oh? You think I am being paranoid? Your going to sleep on the couch!?" Natasha said.

"I see your point." Daina said.

"Look, I don't care if he's around girls, I trust him. Its star fire I don't trust." She says. "She's always near him, groping him and what not, and Richard has told me it makes him feel unconformable but he says she just doing it for fun."

"Yea, till that fun turns into a hot sloppy night of S.E.X." Mari said as she looks at her phone.

"You know what…when was the last time Oliver has talked to you." Diana asked the woman, making her look down in shame.

"Not in the last three days…he's coming home tonight."

"And where has he been?" Diana asked.

"With his ex…black canary on a ship inspecting some sort of alien rubble…" Vixen says. "Oh my god, he might as well be fucking her for all I now!"

"And then there's Clark with Lois at the newspaper job. Their always together, even when he's superman because Lois doesn't listen to Clark WHEN HE SAYS NOT TO GO INTO A FUCKING PLACE! BUT THE BITCH DOESN'T LIST- Diana!" Mari shouted, cutting Diana ranting off.

"Your killing your punching bag…" Natasha muttered. Diana looks at her punching bag and saw it was on the ground with holes in it. Diana sighs as she walks over to the couch in front of her desk.

"All I want is a little attention." Diana said. "I have been in love with Clark for so long... I… now that he's with me Lois wants him! I don't understand why she could not go after him when he was chasing her?"

"Woman wants things that's not in their reach." Mari said. "Well, some women."

"I know, now and days I feel like Dick pays more attention to villains more than he does me." Natasha said.

"I know right! Its ether those girls or villains now and days and it upset me!" Mari said. And it was at that very second Diana got an idea, and idea that would drag all three of them into a world lies and destruction.

"Why don't we become villains?" Diana said, making the two women in the room laugh, but Diana hushes them up fast before talking: "No I'm serious, why don't we become bad people, only for a short period of time. We make our husbands notice us!"

"And what exactly do you think they will do when they get us?" Mari asked.

"I think Dick will put me in Arkham." Natasha said. "He'll then make Bruce get the best Doctors to cure me." She said before bursting into more laughter.

"Oh no, Oliver would go to counseling himself!" Mari said as she laughs with Natasha, but Diana rolled her eyes.

"This is not a joke!" Diana said.

"It is to me!" Mari said. "Diana I have a daughter; I can't risk going to jail over some stupid thing."

"Yea, and this is my senior year of college." Natasha said.

"And you think I am not thinking of Clark?" Diana asked. "You said it yourself, our husbands are ether with villains or their ex's, and 80% of time it's a villain."

"True, then the 20% is with their ex's." Natasha said. "I would like to be at least 40% in his life's. its' so hard be together Dick and I. He's ether busy being Nightwing, helping Bruce with his work or working hard in college. I want my Dicky back."

"As accurate as that is, we can't just throw on some black clothes and become bad." Mari said. "Again I have a daughter to worry about." Mari says as she points to the sleeping baby in her carry crib. Lily was 1 years old and adorable, she had Vixen color but Oliver's blue eyes.

"When was the last time you and arrow had a romantic time together?" Diana asked. "That didn't involve lily?" She asked. Mari opens her mouth to speak but she closes it quickly, it has been a LONG time since she even had sex with her husband.

"Oh my god…I'm going to lose my husband." Mari said.

"Not if we get his attention first." Diana said. "So is it official? Are we going to be villains?"

"As much as I hate to say it, but let's be villains!" Natasha said.

"Wait!" Mari said. "How are we supposed to be villains? We don't have one bad bone in our body!"

"No…but I think we can get help from a certain someone in prison that I personally know." Natasha said.

(Arkham Asylum)

"HIYA GIRLS!" A squeaky, Brooklyn blood girl shouted. Natasha had brought the girls over to Arkham Asylum to meet with the great and crazy Harley Quinn. The three women were in her cell, in Diana's hands was a box of chocolates and soda.

"This is who you had in mind?" Mari asked. "When you said villain friend in Gotham, I thought you meant catwoman."

"OH, Selina no longer fun now that she and BATS are dating. She's a goody toe-shoes!" Harley said. "Is that for me!?"

"Yes." Diana said. The blonde hair girl jumps up from her bed and run over to Diana.

"THANKS!" She shouted before grabbing the box and begins to eat the candy. "They don't give us candy here, oh! I missed this taste so much!" Harley says (BTW, I know Harley not blonde any more in the comics, but she will always be blonde to me, blame the 1995 cartoon.)

"Harley, we need to ask you a favor." Natasha takes Harley chocolates away, making the blonde girl glare at her.

"Hey!" She shouted. Natasha gives the box back to Harley, making the blonde stop staring at her and looks down to see a small note in it. Harley reads it in her head:

WILL YOU HELP US BECOME VILLIANS?

When she was done reading she shoves the note in her mouth and swallows. She then smiles and nods her head.

"It will be so much fun! But first, I can't do much here." Harley says. "You need to pay for my service…" Harley tells them. Natasha nods her head before looking at Harley. The three women nod their heads in agreement. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Harley shouted before throwing the box at Mari. The three women leave Harley cell as quick as possible. When they got to Diana car Natasha just squeals.

"Oh my gosh, that felt so bad!" Natasha shouted. Mari then proceeded to drag her into the car.

"Stupid!" Mari shouted. "Don't let the whole City know!"

"Yea, it's going to be enough trouble keeping Batman and Nightwing off our ass." Diana said. "Let's not give them a heads up." Diana said as she pulls away from the parking lot.

"Oh don't worry, the Wayans are in Paris for the moment and Oracle is on a college road trip. We have the whole city to ourselves." Natasha said with a smile on her face.

(Later on that night, 10PM)

"Oh this is going to be so fun!" Natasha said as she puts on her black mask. She was wearing a black long sleeve that went down to her knees and black boots. The other two women were wearing the same things, since this is out of the blue, they didn't have time to prepare. The three women were walking through the sewers that was right underneath Arkham asylum. Diana had a map of the sewer lines, thanks to Natasha, now they were heading to break Harley out, then go out to the city have some fun.

"Yea, walking around in a dirty sewer is fun." Mari said. "Harley better be worth this."

"She probably isn't, but it doesn't hurt to see." Diana said. "Were here!" The amazon woman said, making the other two stop in their track.

"I got this." Natasha said as she stands in a certain position, she then creates a ray of light in her hands and shoot a hole on the room. Diana and Mari eyes widen when they saw that the hole pierced to the sky.

"Dam girl your powerful!" Diana said. Natasha smiles before she floats into the and begins to fly up to Harley cell. When she got to Harley, she found the young blonde in the corner scared for her life.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YA!?" Harley shouted as she stands up. "I could have been blown to bits!"

"But you weren't, so lets go!" Natasha said. Harley looks down at the hole and makes a gulping sound.

"Did ya bring a ladda?" Harley asked.

"Nope!" Natasha said before kicking Harley down the hole. The woman screams her head off as she falls. Before she hits the ground Diana grabs the woman and holds her bridal style.

"Hello Harley." Diana said. "How was your fall?"

"I think I popped me self." Harley said, making Mari roll her eyes. Two seconds later Natasha came flying down.

"Arkham guards saw me! What do I do!? What do I do!?" Natasha asked.

"You're wearing a mask aren't ya?" Harley asked. Natasha nods her head. "Then they don't know who ya are pudden." Harley said. "By the way, what the hell are you wearing!? Looks like you got this from the crap market."

"It was actually a flee market." Diana said. Harley makes a barging sound before standing up.

"First crime of the night, stealing off butterfly road! Let's go girls!" Harley said, but before they left Diana stops Harley to say:

"Before we do anything bad, I want to put out." Diana said. "We do not kill or hurt anyone tonight, and everything we steal we return."

"That's no fun!" Harley said, all three women look at her, making the clown girl sigh and nod her head. "Fine! As long as you don't take me back to Arkham. After this night I am as free as a bird!"

"No deal, you go back after your fun." Mari said.

"BONUS!" Harley shouted. "I don't tell anyone who you guys are if you let me go!"

"DEAL!" All three women said before running to the nearest exit.

(Paris)

"Are see what I am see?" Tim asked as he shows his older brother as he shows him a clip of the Gotham news. Dick and Tim had just come from dinner where they found a sleeping Bruce and Selina on their hotel couch. So the boys helped the two in bed.

"Were gone for one night…" Dick says as he takes of his tie. "Good thing I have teleportation ring." He says as he stretches his muscles. "I'll handle them, while I am gone you text Natasha and tell her I am going to bed."

"Why text her, you're going to Gotham, just visit her in the mansion." Tim said.

"Good Idea." Dick says.

(Gotham, 2AM)

The four villains were having the time of their LIFES! They were partying and causing chaos everywhere by stealing all sorts of stuff, which they were going to return. Right now they were in a car that Harley Quinn, now in her red and black suite, that Harley had stolen from a dealer ship. Some sort of sports car with no hood. As they drove at down the dark highway with cops behind them, it suddenly accrued to Mari.

"Wait…how is this supposed to help our marriages?" Mari asked, in the mist of fun the three females the same thing.

"Oh my god, I didn't think about that part?" Diana said. "Oh fuck…"

"OH, LETS GO THERE!" Natasha said as she points to a special jewelry shop. "Those people called the police on me because they thought I was stealing!" Natasha shouted.

"Hun, we got the cops on our asses!" Harley shouted at the girl.

"Not for long!" Natasha said before going pulling out of Batman gum bombs from her pocket. She then throws it at the cars chasing them. The bomb goes off the minute it hits the ground, making all the cars chasing them stick together to make a giant car ball. Once balled up, the women drove to the jewelry shop and got out the car. The four make their way into the shop, Harley Quinn smiles as she breaks the glass cages with her hammer, Diana was pushing the customers and workers out the room. Natasha walks over to the case and picks up a golden neckless with sapphire hanging down from it.

"Pretty." Mari said.

"I think it's out of your price range ladies." A voice said, making the four women turn around and Nightwing standing on top of the cashier's desk. Natasha makes a gulping sound as she checks her face to see if her mask was still on, it was on!

"Oh great, its junior bat!" Harley said.

"NIGHTWING!" Nightwing shouted.

"WHATEVER!?" Harley shouted before charging at Nightwing. Natasha looks at Mari and Diana in fear. Diana grabs the young girl by her arm and drags her to the corner as Mari watches Harley Quinn and Nightwing fight.

"I thought he was in…you know?" Diana whispered to Natasha.

"I thought so to, oh my god, if he's here then Batman can't be far! I need to get home!" Natasha said, making Diana sighed. The very next second, Harley Quinn went flying over their heads, her body knocking over a couple of jewelry stands in the process.

"God, the Wayan company has to clean up everything you idiots destroyed." Nightwing says as he makes his way over to Diana and Natasha. In the second of fear Natasha jumps of Diana and does a spiral kick in Nightwing direction, sending him flying through the glass window, sliding on the concrete ground, then sent his body flying into a brick wall. The young man was not moving, making Natasha gasp.

"DICK!" Natasha shouted, she was about to run over to him but was stopped when Diana grabs her by the shoulder. She pulls the young girl close to her and whispers into her ear.

"Changes into Vaporlock." Diana said, the girl nods before running into the back room of the jewelry store to change. Once in costume, she runs over to Nightwing and begins to shake his injured body.

"Fuck…" He muttered. "I think my leg broke." He moans she he tries to move but stops and gasped in pain. He then looks at Vaporlock:

"I thought you were out with some girls?" He asked.

"I heard Gotham was in trouble." Natasha said as she helps Nightwing up to his one good leg. When he was standing up he looks to the jewelry store and saw that the villains were gone. He sighs in anger as Vaporlock begins to carry him into the air.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yea…I'll get those chicks another time. Right now, could you take me to the mansion, I need medical attention."

(Wayan Mansion, 4AM)

"Oh my god, what the hell was that!" Mari shouted at Natasha. Natasha was in the living room if the Wayans house, Dick was in the Bat Cave getting treated for his broken leg.

"I panicked okay!" Natasha shouted. "I got scared."

"Is he alright?" Diana asked.

"Yea, he's fixing himself right now." She said. "I also deleted any footage that the Bat-mits may gotten of us, so I think we're good to say that we can return to our normal lives."

"What about Harley?" Mari asked.

"Harley told me she was going to go find Ivy and not to worry, she will not tell a soul about last night." Diana said. "I have also returned everything we had stolen."

"Perfect!" Natasha said.

"But I have to ask again, how was this supposed to help our marriage?" Mari asked.

"Well…Dick and I are spending some time together…in a way." Natasha said.

"Well that's one of us." Mari said. Before Natasha spoke Dick came through the secret door behind the Clock.

"Dick's here, talk to you later." Natasha said before hanging up her cell phone. She then looks at Dick with a worried face. "How's your leg?"

"Feeling better, I had to pop the bone back into place but it should be good." Dick said as he limps towards Natasha, who was sitting on the couch. Once near, he takes a seat next to her. "Gone for one night and this happens, Bruce is going to be pissed."

"Well…one good thing came out of it." Natasha said.

"What?" Dick asked.

"Were together, even if its for a short period of time." She says with a smile on her face. Dick couldn't help but smile.

"Yea, I finally get some alone time with you." He says as he begins to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Natasha takes the hint and climbs on top of his lap before lean close to his face to kiss his lips. Dick moans in the kiss as he slips his hand underneath her skirt. Natasha stops him and separates from his lips.

"I missed this feeling." Natasha says, making Dick smile at her.

"I miss it too. I am sorry I have been busy. I am sorry I haven't been…making time for us." He tells Natasha. "I heard from Raven that you have been feeling lonely lately."

"Yea."

"And that you don't like seeing me with Star." Dick said, making Natasha look down at his chest and blush a little.

"A little." She says as she looks up at her husband. "But that doesn't mean I don't trust you! Its just…I don't trust her." She said, making Dick smile at her remarks.

"Well, that makes me happy I guess. It also makes me think of the day we met…as us, not heroes." Dick tells her before he leans forward and kisses her big red lips.

(Two years ago, Nightwing Pov)

"FUCK!" Starfire shouted as she stands up from the rebel of stone and rebel around her, she and the titans were battle an alien robot that was in the shape of an octopus (Guess what villain) that came out of the sky and landed right in the middle of their city. Beast boy and Raven were trying to destroy its arms while Cyborg and Nightwing were attacking the core.

"You'll never get me, Teen titans!" The alien shouted as he swings his robotic arms at the young adults. Starfire grabs one of his arms and ribs it off.

"NEVER SAY NEVER!" Starfire shouted before she smacking the robot with his arm. The machine barely flinched at her attack, instead it grabs Starfire, Night wing and Cyborg with its other tentacles like arms and traps them. Nightwing growls as he digs into his belt and pulls out a small bomb, it explodes, sending an electric shock to the machine, also freeing him and Cyborg from its clenches. When they fell to the ground Nightwing throws a couple of more bomb at the machine, freeing Starfire in the process. The young woman flies away from the machine and lands next to her comrades.

"That won't hold it down." Nightwing said, Cyborg looks at Nightwing and asked:

"Doesn't your class start soon?" Cyborg asked, Nightwing nods his head.

"Yea, let's try to kill this prick soon or I might I have leave you guess to fend for yourselves." Nightwing said, but before he could even make up a plan the octopus machine swung at the adults and made them fly into the ocean. The alien in the machine begins to laugh and shouted before speaking through a microphone to say:

"PEOPLE OF EARTH! A NEW AREAHAS COME TO-" The alien was cut off by a bright red beam hits the upper part of the machine, making it fall to the ground hard. Starfire and Nightwing look up at where the beam came from and sigh.

"Oh god, it's the super kids…" Starfire groaned as she flew Nightwing and Cyborg to land. As she flew she say saw Kal-El, Kon-El, Kara Zor-El, Matrix, Linda Danvers Cir-El, Power Girl, and Vaporlock. They were also known as the super kids, AKA the powerfulest group of the teen titans, they were so powerful that they got to do missions with the justice league, the parent organization of the teen titans. The teen titans hated them! And it wasn't because of statues or anything, it was because they thought they were better than everyone else in the teen titan organization (Which they are).

"Need help?" Kal-El asked as she swoops down in front of the wet Titans. Starfire eyes begin to light up as she stares at her comrades. Nightwing on the other hand watched the super kids take down the robot with easy. Much to the male shame, but at the moment he did not care.

"Thanks for the help!" Nightwing said before looking at Raven. "RAVEN! I NEED YOU!" He shouted at the girl. She nods her head as she flies in front of the man. She lifts her hands into the air and begins to speak her magic chant. As she did Nightwing watches the super kids pick up the robot and fly into the air, as they did, he couldn't help but to look at the super kid in a silver suite called Vaporlock, out of all the super-kids, he never saw her face. Her head turns to him, she wore a metal mask along with her skin tight metal suite of amour. She sticks her middle finger to him before flying into the air with her pals, Nightwing smirks before being engulf into darkness.

(California University of Tech, Dick Pov)

"FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-FUCK!" I shouted as I ran to my history class, second year and fifth semester and I am already running late. Perfect! I ran as fast as I could to my class, my feet were barely touching the ground as I sprint to the building. When I finally got to the door I was too late, the class was over and so was the lecture! I looked at the professor, he looked like a stuck up jack-ass…

"Mister Richard Grayson I presume?" He asked me, his voice sounded like that guy from a cartoon I used to watch as a kid. It was about a child with fairy's granting him wishes all the time. He had a teacher with an F giving fetish.

"Yes. I am sorry I am-No excuses!" He shouted at me.

"Lucky for you I am a kind person, so this will not count as you're absent. I allow ONE absent in my class and ONE tardy. Miss Two and you are out." He tells me, he then looks at the board and begins to write on it before saying: "My assistance will give you the notes you missed and your sylopes." He tells me before leaving the class room, as I watch him leave I could hear writing happening behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a young girl with breaded hair and brown eyes writing down what I missed. I walk over to her and smiled, but she did not look at me, instead she hands me my notes.

"Try not to be late next time." She tells me as she stands up and throws her book bag over her back. She then smiles at me before leaving. As she walks through the door I couldn't help but to stare at her behind, she was wearing blue yoga pants with a black tank top and by the heavens did her ass look great in them. This was the first time I was attracted to a black girl. When she was gone I walked out of the room and stared down at her notes, she seemed to write like a keyboard because I could understand everything she wrote down.

I wonder what her name was?

(12 classes later)

"Thank god…" I moaned as I walk into class, and for the first time, I am actually early! The other times I came in a few seconds before class, so I was proud of myself today, especially with what happened with Joker. Joker and his psychopathic girlfriend Harley was trying to rob Gotham bank. I took out Harley and left the fucked-up clown to Bruce. He should be fine. Anyway, I get to class and there she is, sitting in the far left corner to the wall with three black guys talking to her. And they were big basketball player guys, yea, not going up against that. But here is the thing, I always sit behind her, and its not a pervy thing where I get to look at her butt when she stands…Okay that is one of the benefits. But I sit behind her because the professor never looks at her for questions, and since I am behind her, he never notices me. But stupidly enough I did and took a seat right behind the girl today and this gain the three guys' attention, fuck!

"Hey white boy, what you doin sitting behind her?" One of them asked me, I looked to the ground for a couple of seconds before looking back at him.

"I can sit anywhere I want." I tell them, making his friend suck his teeth at me. The girl in front of me looks over her shoulder.

"What are you doing behind me?" She asked. I open my mouth to talk but sadly enough the words did not come out, instead this came out:

"I…uh…" I said. The three guys laugh as the girl stares at me.

"This white boy got a crush on you!" One of the players said, I closed my mouth and rolled my eyes before standing up from my seat and walking away. I had no energy for this, both mentally and physically. I took a seat at the far end back of the class in shame. The girl looks at me for a few seconds before looking back at her three friends and begins to talk. As they did this I began to look through my texted message to see if Bruce needed me. He seemed fine so I didn't really care much abo-

"Hey." A voice spoke, I looked up and saw her, my god she was beautiful. "I am sorry about those guys, there a not right in the head."

"No problem, they were just having fun." I tell her, I was also thinking of a way to get those three expelled for embarrassing me in front of this girl. I look at her and saw that she was taking a seat in front of me, I couldn't help but to blush a little. She turns to me and smiles before saying:

"So, I heard you're the son of Bruce Wayan. Is that true?" She asked me, and I knew just where this was leading too!

"Yes…I am." I tell her with a small hint of sarcasm in my voice. This has happen before, some girl tries to get into my pants to get to Bruce's cash, and I swear I regret allowing WIKI to make a page of me.

"So, how come you don't take your adopted father name? Is it because you miss your parents?" She asked me, no girl has ever asked me that before!

"My parents?"

"Yea, forgive me, but I read your file in the school office." She tells me, I couldn't help but to smirk at that. No girl as ever researched me before, smart.

"Isn't that against college code?" I asked her.

"So is looking at my butt every time we have class, but I won't tell if you don't." She tells me, I couldn't help but to smile at that remark. She smiles back at me, with teeth as white as pearls. It was weird, I never felt this way about a girl, especially a black girl. I mean I am attracted to black girls, hell I would have jumped Vixen the minute I saw her, then I learned she was married to Arrow (In my story the green arrow is not with black canary, sorry! I just think Vixen and Arrow are hot together! Blame the web series!) And that she was having his kid. He works fast!

"So…I never really got your name." I said to the girl. She smiles at me before saying:

"Natasha, Natasha Irons."

(Two years and a Half later)

"Do you Dick Grayson take this lovely woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The priest asked me.

"I do." I said.

"With the power vested in me by the holy Gotham church, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride!" He tells me, I didn't hesitate to grab Natasha hand and kiss her lips. Natasha didn't hesitate to kiss me back as our friend and family clap their hands in joy.

(Present time, Narrative)

Natasha and Dick laid happily on the couch, covered in sweat, with smiles on their faces. Their clothes on the ground, and for some weird reason their shoes were nowhere to be found. Dick wraps his arm around her waist as the laid on the couch, Natasha arm hanged from the edge of the couch. Both naked, but happy, not knowing if the upcoming storm that was about to fall upon them as the door to the Wayan Manor opened…

 ** _Kikkie: BAD GIRLS! THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
